


Wait

by ImaginationReaper98



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 00:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15012428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginationReaper98/pseuds/ImaginationReaper98
Summary: There's blood everywhere and there are ashes floating in the air. But Poe swallows his agony and smiles at her, grins even.





	Wait

 

They met during the calm after the tempest. She shone bright, albeit wounded and weary of a war she was too young and too good to be meshed with.

She had yet to love her then, but it didn't take him too long after that. He shouldn't have. It was selfish of him.

There's blood everywhere and there are ashes floating in the air. But Poe swallows his agony and smiles at her, grins even. It's a struggle but he thinks of that time she whispered against his shoulder, telling him how much she likes him smiling, and the corners of his mouth stay up despite the fresh remnants of battle all around them.  
Kylo Ren's dark figure rests not far from them, dead but his blood is not spilled around him like a puddle. _Good_ , he thinks, _better not to defile the soil beneath him._

Rey whimpers, a tiny sound that seems strange coming from her. There's blood in both of their hands, warm in the most terrible way.

He thinks of the way she smiled on the day they met.

"I..." she attempts to say but clearly struggles. He gently shushes her with only his eyes. _I know, I love you too_. Poe tries to tell her wordlessly.

She nods and her face rests into an expression that is much more serene. Poe tries and tries to keep smiling for her, but a sob escapes his mouth the moment her grip on his hand finally loosens. And so he weeps, shamelessly and desperately as everyone around him move around to gather the dead, but no one dare come near him.

 

...

 

The war is over. The dead are honored. Poe goes home but it doesn't feel like it anymore.

Rey once told him she could see herself starting a new life in Yavin.

Poe can't get himself to stay there.

 

...

 

She visited him in a dream, but he knows it wasn't merely a dream. It was too real and vivid to be made up by his own head.

The dreams came often. They say the things they never had a chance to say to each other, then Poe wakes up and flies and thinks and cries silently, but he smiles earnestly this time as he watches the sun rise slowly from the cockpit.

He'll live. He'll wait. Time will come, he'll see. She'll always be there.

 

...

 

_Just live. Wait. Time will come, you'll see. I'll always be here._

 


End file.
